


命运

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 口嫌体正直的小国王和他的骑士
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	命运

“陛下召见了最近在整个帝国都很受欢迎的爱情诗人崔始源。”  
当首席骑士郑允浩带着一身尘土赶回王都时，听到的就是这么一件事。

他面无表情地看着一脸激动，让他到觐见厅找陛下的女仆长，完全没有理会那副看好戏的表情，平淡地说道：“我在厅外等候，烦请您在陛下有空的时候代为通报。”  
郑允浩在门边站定后，便闭目养神不再言语。  
铠甲上沾满了黑红的血迹，他取下头盔，黑色偏紫的短发因为被汗水与血液沾湿而黏连纠结在一起，看起来肮脏不堪。郑允浩刚从危险的黑暗沼泽回来，按照王的吩咐斩杀了一个逃窜在外的犯人，根本来不及多休息就急急忙忙赶回来复命。

“……一个武夫罢了，不就是能打吗！四肢发达头脑简单…”他听见了走廊另一端传来的女仆们的窃窃私语。  
“崔始源先生嘴巴又甜，又会讲情话，还懂情趣，在陛下那里比他受欢迎多了！”  
“嘘！小声点儿！要我说，陛下一定喜欢上崔始源先生了。”  
“陛下从来没对哪个来访的诗人如此关注，每天都召见了他呢。”  
“是啊！两个人每天互相“沈”、“少爷”地称呼，真的好亲密哦。”  
“但是……”其中一个女仆犹犹豫豫地说到，小心地指了指郑允浩。“要是陛下真的…那他可怎么办呀？”  
“谁管他？每天就知道打打杀杀，陛下说什么都从不反驳，只会像个猎犬一样全部执行，无趣的很。”一个身着紫袍打扮精致的女仆高傲地昂起了头。“陛下肯定更喜欢有个性又善于调情的人。”  
“骑士做好自己该做的事情就行了，哪有资格插手陛下感情方面的事情！”女仆长说道,随即压低声音，“他不过是陛下的一柄利剑而已……哎呀！”  
听见国王摇铃的声音，她连忙做了个让姑娘们都安静的手势，昂首快步从侧门走入觐见厅，没过多久又打开正门，面对着郑允浩：“骑士先生，陛下召见您。”  
郑允浩点点头，将随身的剑交给女仆长，目不斜视地从正门大步迈入厅中，面对着王座上方的沈昌珉单膝跪下。

“辛苦了！”

看到他一身的血污，国王沈昌珉掩嘴发出一声低呼，连忙站起身快步上前弯下腰。正当他准备查看郑允浩是否受伤的时候，觐见厅的另一边突然传来一声清咳。  
“陛下，请问这位就是帝国第一骑士了吗？”依靠在王座边软垫上的一个男人问道。  
沈昌珉尴尬地收回打算抚摸骑士脸颊的双手，直起身体回到王座。“啊那个，我介绍一下。”他像是刚刚才想起，对那软垫上的男人说道：“这是郑允浩，我的、呃，我们帝国的首席骑士。”  
“骑士先生您好，久闻大名。”男人笑着打招呼。  
“这是最近在大陆很有名气的爱情诗人崔始源。”  
“您好，幸会。”  
郑允浩面无表情地微微低下头，冷淡地打了招呼。

“那……”深知郑允浩未完成任务绝不回来的坚毅性格（沈昌珉是真的很了解他），国王陛下抿着嘴唇想了半天才憋出来一句问候：“这么急匆匆地赶回来太辛苦了…怎么不先回去好好休息一下呢？”  
这句话问了等于白问，骑士听罢立即从怀中拿出一把短剑，举起双手献给国王，“已将犯人达怀弹斩杀。”  
沈昌珉看了一眼沾满血污的黑色短剑，无法控制地露出了厌恶的表情（但比起一开始接收犯人头颅这种惊悚情况如今只是验证一下随身物品已经好很多了呢）。他皱着眉头用两根修长的手指捏起短剑放到一边，又伸出另一只手，等待他的骑士郑允浩将它双手捧起，亲吻他的手背。“允浩哥今天真的辛苦了！快让她们带你去梳洗一下，今晚来我的寝宫咱们一起——”  
“咳咳咳咳——”一旁的崔始源忽然开始猛烈咳嗽，吓得沈昌珉硬生生把后半句话给咽了回去，僵硬地收起刚才一脸期待的表情。“快回去休息吧，最近辛苦了，我…忠诚的骑士。”  
“……”

看着始终低着头没有回话的骑士，沈昌珉尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，忍不住回头朝某位爱情诗人疯狂眨眼睛暗示，对方却对他摇了摇头。

“先、先退下吧，我还要和崔始源先生继续聊天呢。”  
他抽回仍放在郑允浩掌中的手，重新回到王座上坐好。  
小羊皮靴子的底和大理石地面摩擦，发出了非常细碎的声响。平日里微不足道的噪声此时在安静的大殿中却格外清晰刺耳。

“是，陛下。”

目送着骑士的身影渐行渐远，沈昌珉让女仆关上了大殿的门，立刻像漏了气的皮球一样瘫软在王座上，再也没有心情和崔始源“聊天”了。

“允浩哥哥甚至都没有回头看看我。”他超沮丧地哼哼唧唧，用脚尖踢了踢某个正在低头看书的爱情诗人，“事情的经过你也了解了，真人你也看见了，快给本王出谋划策啦！你不是全大陆最懂爱情的人吗？”  
“亲爱的沈，那只不过是人们的谬赞罢了。”  
沈昌珉撅了撅嘴，不再理会旁边那位职业微笑的朋友，捡起一个软垫压在身下，半躺着自顾自地思索起来。

事情要从几年前职场小萌新沈昌珉莫名其妙地被神召唤到这个世界成为国王说起。一开始未免会有些难过，但是久了也就适应了。对他来说，当国王也蛮不错的，工资高待遇好，每天随便批一批公文再听听政客扯皮就完事儿了，反正也不是什么实权差事，沈昌珉觉得这份工作好得不得了。  
何况当国王还能够得到郑允浩独一无二的追随。郑允浩从小就是被神选召的孩子，他在圣殿里长大，受过极为残酷严苛的骑士训练，这一切都是为了成为那位将要被神从异世界召唤来的国王陛下的“最忠诚最锋利的剑”。当沈昌珉刚刚来到这里的时候，他不敢相信任何人，唯一能依靠的只有这位大他两岁的“骑士哥哥”，怕生的他对陌生环境的恐惧和离家千里的孤独都是郑允浩陪伴着他度过的。在这种相处模式下，依赖与孺慕之情很快就会转化成年轻人躁动的荷尔蒙，更何况他只是一个刚刚离开校园踏入社会的fresh国王。  
简而言之，阿沈爱上了阿允。  
  
当然啦，小沈同学是一个比较害羞内向的孩子，当面告白这种事情他也做不来，别别扭扭的；他倒是暗搓搓地制定了一个计划：先通过高质量的交流慢慢刷好感度，再一点一点拉近两人的距离，最后一步登天一拍即合成功获得生命的大和谐！完美！  
然而阿沈没有想到，他的计划的第一步就有问题：郑允浩——高岭之花冰山美人冷艳骑士——是个寡言少语的面瘫。

呜呜呜怎么办沈的恋爱道路好艰难！  
我可以不要脸一点直接单方面宣布和他在一起吗！

幸好，豁出去的国王发现他忠诚的骑士不会拒绝他的任何要求。一开始，他还会努力找点类似于“我手好冷啊你可以一直帮我捂着吗”或者是“好累呀走不动了骑士先生请把我背回宫殿吧”的理由。到后来他根本就懒得找借口了，想要什么直接开口，因为他的骑士从来不会拒绝他。  
在世界第一忠诚的骑士的纵容下，沈昌珉的胆子被养得越来越大。直到有一天，他们为爱鼓掌了。

那是他们最为危急的时刻，反叛的几个公爵一路杀到王都，保护他的骑士们几乎全部牺牲，仅留下一个受伤的郑允浩护送他到郊外的山上躲藏。  
为了躲避追捕，他们连火也不敢生。在潮湿阴暗的山洞里，郑允浩抱着他，生怕他因为山洞里的湿气受凉。骑士的胸口上下起伏，因为失血和之前的奔跑而喘着粗气。眼看着似乎就要这么客死他乡，沈昌珉既有些愤恨又有些不甘心。愤恨之余，他——  
求打炮了。

这样讲好像太斯文了，他……  
他当时干了什么来着？

郑允浩给了他一把匕首，让他从另一面逃跑，而自己则打算拖着病体将外面那些有可能发现他们的追兵清理掉。沈昌珉自然知道郑允浩想要与敌人同归于尽，这种事情他根本不可能同意。他忽然欺身上前，手按在了郑允浩光滑的小腹上。   
“既然还有跟敌人同归于尽的气力，不如……”  
在最后的时间里和我来一发吧。

以他的体力，即使敌人真的被郑允浩拖住也逃不了多远，还不如老实待在这里直到体力恢复。当然沈昌珉不会承认这些也是潜意识里找到的借口，他顺应心中期盼已久的渴望，把郑允浩压在身下，三两下解开了他的皮带，伸手进去。  
压在下面的身体一颤，他满怀期望地抬起头，却没办法在郑允浩脸上看出任何情绪，黑曜石般漂亮的深色的眼睛一如既往地看不见底，仿佛……此时他的行为和平时那些撒娇换来的牵手拥抱一样，没有什么大不了。  
连“不情不愿被上司性骚扰”的不满也没有丝毫的显露，无论做什么都不会得到真心回应的挫折感让沈昌珉恼羞成怒，他口不择言地下了命令：“郑允浩，硬起来，我要上你。”  
粗暴地扯开骑士的胸前的皮甲，用他给的匕首割开薄薄的布衫，沈昌珉满意地轻哼一声，低头舔舐对方紧绷却仍然流畅纤长的肌肉线条。  
他的骑士身上沾满了汗水和血渍，他却毫不介意。沈昌珉小心地避开对方的伤口，对着平日垂涎已久的漂亮身躯又舔又咬。他两手向下，又伸进他的裤子里，用力揉按圆润紧致的臀部。  
唉——牡丹花下死做鬼也风流啊。

被手下那充满弹性的触觉感动，他开心地仰起头，舔了舔郑允浩的喉结。“允浩，回答我。”  
在他的下颌来回亲吻着，沈昌珉含混不清地问道，“过去有人对你做过这样的事情吗？”他又依依不舍地抽出手，伸到了后庭附近给他扩张，果然满意地感受到了身下的人突然僵硬而后发软颤抖的变化。  
他再次期待地抬起头，却失望地发现郑允浩的脸依旧没有表情，只是额头上渗出了薄汗，双眼泛潮气，呼吸变得更粗重了一些。  
真的太能忍了，圣殿也会教骑士表情管理吗？  
“没有。”骑士的回答依旧简略。  
“对呀，你是在以禁欲著称的圣殿里长大的。那我是你最重要的人吗？”  
国王永远是骑士最重要的存在。沈昌珉怕被拒绝，又怀着私心，只好这样问他。  
“是的。”  
“允浩哥哥，再说一遍给我听吧！”  
“您是我最重要的人，陛下。”每一个字句都是从牙缝里勉强挤出的，沈昌珉的两根手指在他后穴最敏感的部分翻来覆去地绞着，前胸的乳尖也被咬得又红又肿。他第一次在沈昌珉面前露出了无法自制的样子，身子止不住地轻颤，连呻吟声也快要控制不住从喉间逸出了。随着对方手指速度加快，郑允浩的拳头握得越来越紧，丰满漂亮的下唇几乎要被他自己咬出血来。  
沈昌珉对他这种油盐不进的状态感到无奈，试探着凑上前，舔了舔他唇上的小痣，又强行用舌头撬开他的牙齿。“别忍了，按照我的命令来做。”  
等着他坐上来自己动看来是没什么可能了。时间紧迫，沈昌珉决定放弃引诱，亲自下场。  
虽然害羞，他还是红着脸脱掉了裤子，跨骑在郑允浩的身上。  
两人中间压着两个勃发充血的欲望，他抓过骑士长着薄茧的大手，按在自己的小伙伴上。  
“……”郑允浩没有动，只是用冷淡无波的眼神看着他。  
与他相处了一段时间，沈昌珉明白这是骑士先生茫然不知所措的反应。  
到底是不是男人啊这哥难道都没有自己动手解决过吗？

他犹豫了片刻，开口问道：“你……算了。”  
问了也白问，他膝行向上，拉过对方的头抵在自己两腿之间。  
“舔我。”  
如同之前的无数次要求一般，骑士顺从地按照王的指令行动。  
当小伙伴被温暖湿滑的口腔包围时，即使做足了心理准备，沈昌珉还是很没用地僵直了身子，两腿一软，差点没坐在郑允浩的脸上。  
“继、继续。”他用手抵住洞壁，用颤抖的声音下了命令。  
低头看去，首席骑士一脸严肃，一如他完成其他任务时那样认真。  
“你不会拒绝吗？”沈昌珉的手指沿着他渗满汗珠的额头滑下，“我在侮辱你，郑允浩。”  
骑士没有说话，仍在认真地完成着王下达的任务。  
“够了够了！”  
沈昌珉猛地推开他，粗暴地分开郑允浩的双腿，握住自己坚硬的肿大，狠了狠心对准后穴插了进去。  
“哈、哈啊……”他喘着气，身下动作愈发地快，感觉自己已经彻底丧失了人类的理智，只余下野兽的欲念。

……

第二天，以为国王已经死在荒郊野岭的公爵刚刚撕破脸皮抢夺王权，却被一旁妄想坐收渔翁之利的势力击杀，一时间各路妖魔鬼怪粉墨登场。趁着这个空隙，郑允浩带着他逃了国境来到了圣殿，终于得到神佑重夺王权。  
仔细想想，那种生死存亡的关键时刻他还要求干这种事情真是太不懂事了！沈昌珉甚至还记得，即使是因为伤重加上体力不支而在做的过程中昏厥，郑允浩醒来后依然寸步不离地守在他身边，用体温为他取暖。

明明已经做过最亲密的事情了，两人的关系依旧没有太多的进展，充其量只是骑士郑允浩没有任何怨言也无法有任何怨言地默默接受了”国王的炮友“这一新工作，并按照王的意愿一丝不苟地完成。

只要是神明选定的国王下达的命令，他都不会拒绝的吧？  
与是谁无关，也与命令的内容无关，即使沈昌珉要郑允浩当即自尽于北境森林之中，他也会面不改色地照办。  
他永远也不会看到郑允浩为他吃醋为他着魔为他发酒疯的场景。

“你到底在担心什么呢，沈？”爱情诗人崔始源又在吟诗，抚摸书页的样子仿佛在拍画报。“骑士先生的感受根本不在你的顾虑范围之内呀。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”回忆忽然被打断，沈昌珉眨了眨小鹿眼。  
“你可是王，我的沈。”崔始源抬抬下巴。“偶尔强迫一下附庸，又有什么关系呢？”  
“不行，这太过分了……”他动摇了，崔始源说的正是他一直以来用来说服自己的歪理，“我可是受过自由平等博爱教育的世界公民……”  
崔始源笑了笑，没出声。他相信沈昌珉早晚会自己想明白。

没过多久，一脸纠结的沈昌珉终于站了起来。“去、去就去！沈昌珉你可以的！”  
去、去干什么？  
小跑着来到骑士的房间，他那一点刚鼓起来的勇气又被耗尽了。  
  
就算什么都不说，也可以无耻地利用郑允浩对自己的忠诚，让他当一辈子的床伴。  
为什么总还想着要再进一步？现在这样也很不错啊。

宅男沈昌珉忽然很希望这一切都只是一个游戏，这样他就可以暂时在此处存个档。未来会有什么情节分支出现，他真的一点把握也没有。  
他出神地抚摸着面前的木门。即使成为了国王最宠信最爱护的骑士，郑允浩依旧保持着极其俭朴的生活习惯。他的房间位于城堡的角落，四周装饰几乎为零。原本不算狭窄的空间被沈昌珉赏赐给他的各种礼物占去大半，全都被悉心保存着，旁边一张可怜兮兮的床。盔甲与几柄他惯用的长剑就挂在墙上，被擦得锃亮。  
就在沈昌珉出神的时候，木门突然开了，感觉到有人在外面，郑允浩便自己来开了门。  
他刚刚洗完澡，浑身上下冒着水汽，湿漉漉的短发还滴着水，身上只穿了一件粗布长袍，裹不住里面的匀称身躯。似乎没有想到门外站着的竟然是沈昌珉，郑允浩愣了一下，单膝跪地：“陛下。”

原本松弛的长袍因为他的跪姿而绷紧，透过被头发淌下的水濡湿的布料可以看到骑士流畅而紧致的背部肌肉，大而温暖的手攒握成拳按在地面，显得上方的手腕格外纤细脆弱。沈昌珉想起了这对漂亮手腕被粗暴地按压在床上时的颤动，感觉自己的耳朵渐渐开始发烫。  
去他的冷淡对待！去他的测试真心！  
国王才不需要道德！才不需要愧疚感！  
只要享受年轻漂亮的肉体不就好了吗？  
“不邀请我进去吗？”  
平日里郑允浩不需要远行执行任务的时候，都是住在沈昌珉隔壁房间随行左右的（毕竟是床伴……），所以实际上沈昌珉还从来没来过“允浩的家”（因为连郑允浩自己回来的次数都很少）。  
没等郑允浩开口，他就径直走到床边，坐下之后又得寸进尺地仰躺，摆出了一个自认为“帅气诱人”的姿势。  
快过来呀允浩哥！  
他看向那个低着头沉默地站在床边的男人。  
亲亲我抱抱我摸摸我！到我的身下来用热情包裹我！  
只要张口命令，他的骑士就会任他摆布——

正在沈昌珉伸出手打算将郑允浩拽下来欢乐滚床单的时候，门突然被敲响了。  
“抱歉，希望我没有打扰到你们——”崔始源带着一脸”我超纯洁完全不知道发生了什么呢”的笑容擅自打开门。“感谢这位……赤瓜峮钟小姐，没有她的带领我根本无法找到您，尊敬的陛下。”  
越过崔始源的肩膀，可以看见他的身后跟了一个满脸通红绞着裙摆的女仆。她虽然低着头，兴奋的眼神却完全无法掩藏住，目光总是偷偷地向屋内瞟。  
“亲爱的骑士先生，不知道您是否能允许我进入您的房间呢？”  
嘴上虽然这么说着，崔始源却没有等待房间主人的答复就直接走了进来，无视一旁沈昌珉“快滚本王正要开吃”的怨念神情，满脸笑意地打算握起国王陛下的手——

“铮——！”

只听见一声清亮的长剑出鞘的呼啸，郑允浩以所有人都没有看见的速度抽出旁边的一柄长剑，将锋利的剑刃抵在诗人的脖颈上，阻止他再向前一步。门外的女仆发出一声尖叫，崔始源的手仍维持着伸出的动作，剑刃抵住的苍白皮肤被割出了一条血痕。  
“哎呀，骑士先生突然这样发难是什么意思呢？”  
“没有我王的允许，谁都不能擅自接触他。”剑刃抵得更深，郑允浩面无表情地说道：“退下！无礼之徒！”

眼看自己的袍子开始被血染上殷红，崔始源却依然维持着一贯的风（虚）度（势），有些无奈地出声提醒那个完全沉浸在被保护而花痴捧脸的国王回神：“那么，您愿意让在下触碰么？尊敬的陛下？”  
沈昌珉晕乎乎地点了点头，眼神还在发飘，伸出手放在崔始源摊开的掌心里。“允浩哥，把剑收起来吧！他不会做什么对我有害的事情。”  
骑士没有出声，沉默着把剑收入鞘中。他又瞪了一眼崔始源，那眼神仿佛要折断诗人的脊梁骨。他微微低头，向沈昌珉行礼：“恕臣下告退。”

诶等等——这是你的房间，告退是要退去哪里啊？？？

沈昌珉正打算张口把他叫回来，却被崔始源塞了一瓶透明的液体。就在他愣神的短暂时间里，郑允浩拿起了斗篷大步走了出去。  
可恶！那种又薄又短的斗篷能遮得住什么？这下子他的骑士的美味肉体岂不是要被整个王宫的人看到吗？沈昌珉撸起袖子就打算去把郑允浩追回来，肩膀却被崔始源按住了。“你给的这瓶子是什么？”他不耐烦地问。

“能够让人讲出真心话的魔法药剂，住在魔仙堡里的小魔女配的。”崔始源慢条斯理地摸摸自己的脖子。郑允浩刚才看起来吓人但其实力度控制得很好，剑下压的非常浅，创口只是小的皮肉伤。“你不是一直觉得他太深沉问不出真心话吗？不如试试这个。”  
  
踏出房间后，沈昌珉拿着药剂恍恍惚惚漫无目的地在城堡里游走。一路上多亏了赤瓜峮钟和其他女仆，他终于找到了练武场上的郑允浩。  
空旷的练武场里只有郑允浩一个人。作为百年来圣殿最出色的骑士，郑允浩虽然身材纤长高挑，却拥有惊人的力量与耐性。他冷着那张小脸挥动长剑，咻咻的破空声裹挟着凌厉的剑气飞向旁边的大石块，石块瞬间崩塌。  
存档点！快给我一个存档点！  
“郑允浩！”沈昌珉喊了一声，暗自祈祷着，慢慢走过去。  
  
骑士看见他，放下了手中的剑，对国王单膝跪下行礼。  
握紧手中的瓶子，沈昌珉深吸一口气，把瓶子拎到郑允浩面前晃荡。“你看，这是一瓶魔仙堡的魔女配的药剂。如果喝下去的话，无论问什么，都只会回答真心话哦！”  
郑允浩抬起头，安静地等待他把话说完。  
“如果我命令你喝的话……你愿意吗？”  
“好的，陛下。”  
“——诶诶等等等等一下！”  
见他伸手要取瓶子一口闷的样子，沈昌珉连忙收回手。“我是说如果！如果啊！”  
“是。”他再次低下头。  
“就算我不用吐真剂，允浩哥也不会说谎骗我的对吧？”郑允浩是他在这个世界最信任的人，忠诚的骑士永远不会背叛自己。  
“那个……允浩哥你先起来吧！”

骑士站起了身。此时两人的距离很近，几乎到了鼻尖碰鼻尖的程度。  
认真算起来沈昌珉还要比郑允浩高上那么两厘米呢！

尽管作为国王，这几年来沈昌珉勇敢地担负起了许多责任，即使是面对强敌也从不退缩，永远怀着向前的决心。但此刻，马上要向心爱的人告白了，少年那颗淌着热流的心还是忍不住砰砰乱跳，耳朵开始泛红，手心里全是汗。  
“你……你喜不喜欢我？”他结结巴巴地问。“不是那种出于命运的安排必须服从于国王的责任感，而是单独对我……情、情侣的那种喜喜喜喜喜喜欢……”

好！丢！脸！  
沈昌珉用力移开头，不敢看对方的样子，两腿打颤几乎没办法站稳，后背狂飙冷汗，感觉似乎只要听见郑允浩发出任何声音都会因为紧张而立刻昏厥。

正直的骑士绝对不会骗他。可是如果真的说了不喜欢，他就再也不能厚着脸皮抱住骑士蹭来蹭去求啪啪啪了！  
没有郑允浩美好肉体（喂）的生活，根本无法想象！

“等一下！”他突然叫道。“你你你不要说实话！啊对了！你说反话！我我我我我让你说谎！”

短短的几秒钟沈昌珉却觉得似乎过了几百年，沉默之后郑允浩才终于开了口。

“不喜欢。”

沈昌珉的腿终于支撑不住身体的重量，他绝望地跌坐在地。

等、等等？他刚才是让郑允浩说谎话来着？  
“允浩哥你讨厌我？”  
“是的。”郑允浩非常真挚地回答，清俊的脸庞却渐渐变红了。  
“不对！那你的意思是你喜欢我吗？”  
“……”骑士犹豫了一下，回答道：“不是。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”沈昌珉嗷嗷叫着胡乱抓自己的一头卷毛儿，“不玩谎话游戏了不玩谎话游戏了！告诉我你的真实想法。”

郑允浩笑了，像是盛夏里向阳而生最美的花。  
“我爱你，昌珉。”

这就是命运，无论是遇见你，还是爱上你。


End file.
